Question: How many digits does the smallest repeating block in the decimal expansion of $\frac{5}{7}$ contain?
Explanation: We use long division to find that the decimal representation of $\frac{5}{7}$ is $0.\overline{714285}$, which is a repeating block of $\boxed{6}$ digits.